A Freak Like Me - Drabbles and Oneshots
by Brittana Fan
Summary: This will be a collection of drabbles and oneshots that fit inside my "A Freak Like Me" universe. A universe where Santana is a Neko, or cat girl, and g!p Brittany is her mate. This collection will contain works from all different genres, and will range anywhere from K to M. Please check each chapter's header for specifics and any applicable warnings.
1. Untitled Kitten Drabble (K)

This "story" is going to be a collection of drabbles or oneshots that go along with my "A Freak Like Me" universe - also called the Freak!verse. They will probably be confusing to read if you don't know the general concept of that universe, so here is a very brief summary:

Santana is a Neko, or cat girl. She has cat ears and a tail, but is otherwise anatomically human. She has catlike behaviors and instincts, which extend towards her mate - Brittany - as well as her mother and their future child (both are also Nekos).

Brittany has a girlpeen, and as such is able to be Santana's mate (Nekos can only officially mate with "males"). She's also able to get Santana pregnant, which she eventually does in this universe, but not in the original story itself (it'll be in the sequel).

Santana's parents are Lolita and Jesús, and their future kitten is currently unnamed, and thus simply goes by "Kitten" in these drabbles.

These will be posted in random order as I write them, and can be at any point in the universe's timeline. They will be all different ratings and genres, so i'll label that specifically at the start of each drabble. This means there will be smut eventually, so keep that in mind.

One last thing, I am more than willing to accept prompts for future drabbles in this universe. So if you have an idea of a scene you'd like to see, let me know in a review or in a PM. Or you can post it to me on my tumblr - brittanafan dot tumblr dot com. It can take place at any point in the timeline (so pre or post kitten) and can be any rating you'd like ;)

Anyway, with that out of the way, here's the first drabble! It's actually something I posted once before in the story itself, but if you're new to reading this series it'll be new to you.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Untitled Kitten Drabble (Rated K - Fluff/Family)**

Santana groaned in frustration as she was slowly pulled from her desperately needed slumber by a set of hands frantically shaking her shoulders. She'd only just managed to nod off, having spent a good portion of her "mommy's alone time" hunting for the perfect patch of sunlight to curl up in.

The fact that she was sprawled out on her parent's kitchen counter meant very little to the cat girl, as long as the sun streaming in through the window above the sink continued to warm her tired and achy body. "Kitten's not crying... Go 'way..." she whimpered crankily, refusing to open her eyes or otherwise encourage her lover's attempts to awaken and disturb her.

"I lost her San! I lost the baby!" Brittany cried as she continued to jostle her girlfriend's body; her mind overrun with dozens of horrific scenarios of what might have happened to their child. She had put the two year old down for a nap not ten minutes ago, and when she'd gone into the girl's room to make sure she was asleep, the crib had been empty!

Much to the blonde girl's continued dismay, Santana didn't seem at all worried over the disappearance of their toddler. After all, this wasn't the first time the cat girl's tiny replica had gone missing. "Did you check under-"

"Yes! Yes! I checked under the dresser and the changing table, as well as inside the closet and her toy box!" Brittany interrupted, tears streaming from her eyes as her body fought against the overwhelming urge to start sobbing. "She's really missing this time Santana! Please _get up_!"

Santana cracked open one of her eyes at this point; her head now turned to the side so she could peer across at her hysterical mate. If the blonde didn't look on the verge of a nervous breakdown, she would have found her typical overreaction amusing. "What about up high? Did you check the bookcase?"

Brittany stared in horror at the girl, her face turning a ghostly shade of pale at the mere suggestion. "Oh God!" Spinning on her heels, the blonde scrambled out of the kitchen and back down the hall towards the nursery.

Still refusing to move from her comfortable spot in the sun, Santana simply closed her eye and waited, smirking to herself when a panic-stricken shriek confirmed her suspicion, "SANTANA!"


	2. Kitten's First Game (Kplus)

I wrote this yesterday in preparation for the impending breakup episode. I hope you guys get a little bit of enjoyment or relief out of knowing that in my universe, brittana is and always will be ON.

This is also in response to this prompt (which I received on tumblr):

_"Brit and San signed Kitten up for soccer but rather then playing Kitten tends to just curl up in the sun and sleep, they bribe Kitten to play"_

It's not exactly the same, but I hope it's still entertaining and enjoyable to read. :)

Oh and for those that are probably wondering and waiting, I'm hoping to get the next chapter of the main story out either tonight or tomorrow at the latest. :D

**Kitten's First Game (Rated K+ - Family/Romance - mild sexual themes)**

* * *

Neither rain nor cold was going to keep Brittany and Santana from attending their kitten's very first soccer match. Bundled up in an excessive amount of rain-gear, Santana was perched beneath an umbrella on a bench at the sidelines, while Brittany stood closer to the field, wearing a pair of ridiculously yellow galoshes and a matching raincoat.

The young mother was hooting and hollering along with the other parents, trying to support and encourage her child, though what she was shouting wasn't anything like what the other adults were. Instead of encouraging her six year old daughter to run after the ball, she was trying to get her to stop playing in the large mud puddles that were scattered across the field.

"Kitten, honey! No, sweety! Your uniform is white! Please! Your abuela is going to have a _fit_ when she sees-" Brittany trailed off, realizing eventually that her baby wasn't going to listen to her.

Being outside in such inclement weather was an event in of itself for the young Neko, seeing as the cat girl's mother hated the rain herself, and tended to freak out every time she came into the house even _slightly_ damp. Something about their propensity for developing massive ear infections when too much water got inside...

"San, can't you do something?" Brittany walked back towards the bench her mate was crouched on, bending down herself so she could duck under the girl's massive umbrella. She almost snorted when she saw the way Santana had wrapped her scarf over face and head in order to protect her ears. "You look like a mummy."

Santana wrinkled her nose at her mate, not that the girl could see it beneath her scarf, and flicked her tail in agitation at her side. She wanted to be there for her kitten, but did the girl's first game have to be during a freaking _monsoon_? She scooted over a little, allowing Brittany some room on the bench, and then immediately curled her body into her mate's side.

"You're going to stay up with her at night when she's got double ear infections and refuses to take her medicine," Santana insisted, remembering all too well her own childhood nightmarish incidents.

Brittany rolled her eyes and turned her head, pressing a kiss to the scarf covering her mate's temple. "Fine, then you can do Kitten's laundry. Give your mother a break from inhaling all those stain removal pens she uses," she responded, watching out of the corner of her eye as their daughter did a belly flop onto the soggy ground, almost disappearing completely from view beneath the muddy water.

"I'm glad I taught her how to swim last summer," Brittany giggled, watching as only the girl's tail remained above the water, almost like a periscope. Santana mumbled something into her scarf in response, but Brittany couldn't understand her. "Mmm, you're so sexy when you speak 'Charlie Brown' to me."

It was Santana's turn to snort, and she briefly took her eyes off of her submerged baby in order to glance seductively at her mate. "I'm giving you sex eyes, if you can't tell," she explained, pulling a little at the scarf over her mouth and nose so Brittany could understand her and had a better view of her face.

"Mmmm, I can see that... Do you think she'll notice if we disappear for a few minutes?" Brittany asked suggestively, giving her lover her own version of "sex eyes".

Santana shook her head quickly, pointing to the field where their daughter was now gathering together a group of girls from the other team for an impromptu game of "Duck, Duck, Goose," much to the referee, and the parent's of those girls dismay.

"I'm so glad we splurged on the minivan," Brittany grinned as she took her mate's hand, and together the two of them dashed off towards the parking lot, laughing and splashing through their own puddles as they went.


	3. A Very Freak Wedding (K)

**I haven't seen the last few episodes of Glee yet, but I've heard about them. As well as a particular story-line in the next one. And just, no thank you.**

**So in response, I wrote this. I hope it cheers some of you guys up. :) I was going to title it "A Very Brittana Wedding", but I think that's already been taken...**

* * *

**A Very Freak Wedding (Rated K - Family/Romance)**

Brittany couldn't believe this day was actually here. After years of waiting, and voting, and hoping, Ohio had finally made same sex marriages legal! Well, technically they became legal six months ago, which was when Brittany had _wanted_ to take advantage of this human rights breakthrough, but Santana was having none of it. As badly as the cat woman wanted to get married to her best friend and mate, she didn't want to do it while carrying their second child. Despite the fact it meant both their children could technically _be_ in the wedding if they did, she was insistent that she be able to look her best on the most important night of her life. And looking her best didn't include walking down the aisle with a beach ball strapped to her stomach beneath her dress.

"You look silly Momma," Sierra Pierce-Lopez giggled, inspecting her mother's half dress, half tuxedo ensemble as she took a break from bouncing energetically around the room. The nine year old had never been inside a church before, and the high ceilings and numerous alcoves along the walls were entirely too enticing for the young Neko. She had already been reprimanded half a dozen times for climbing onto the life-size statue of Jesus on the cross situated at the front of the room. The Lopez's weren't religious themselves, but the Pierces were, and so the couple had agreed to their wedding in the chapel in town. Truthfully, both girls had really wanted to elope in Vegas, or possibly on board one of those gay cruise ships, but had decided to compromise when Mr. Pierce had reminded them he was paying for their wedding, so could they please just do this one thing to make his wife happy?

Mrs. Pierce had been enraged when she'd found out her husband had used her to guilt the girls into getting married locally, but since the plans had already been made, she'd offered to make it up to them by watching Sierra and Lucas while the girls went on an extended honeymoon to the destination of their choice. That choice being Las Vegas, in the end. So all in all, things were looking pretty damn good for the young family. If only they could make it through the day without someone completely falling apart.

Unbeknownst to the up and coming newlyweds, there was actually a pool going on amongst their friends and family as to which one of them would start crying first. Santana was the favorite at the moment, which Lolita actually thought was unfair, seeing as the girl had just given birth a month ago, and her hormones were still off whack because of that. Jesús thought it evened the playing field out a little, since Brittany tended to cry over simple things like rainbows and two for one sales at the baby GAP.

Currently Brittany was near tears over her daughter; the young cat girl dressed in the poofiest, frilliest, pinkest flower girl dress imaginable. This was also a concession the family had to make, since the normally tomboyish child had only agreed to wear a dress if they got her an iPad in exchange. At first, Brittany had been reluctant to encourage her child's "manipulative" ways. But Santana had been all for it, and had only gotten Brittany on board when she'd showed her the dress she was going to make their daughter wear. If Sierra was going to hold their wedding hostage over an iPad, then fine, two could always play at that game. After all, the girl had never stipulated what the dress she'd wear had to look like. She also hadn't specified which version of the iPad she'd wanted, and the first generation ones were currently selling for peanuts on eBay.

"You think _I_ look silly?" Brittany asked, smoothing down the lapels on her half jacket as she gazed at herself in the full length mirror. She could see her daughter out of the corner of her eye, nodding emphatically. "You're wearing a 'Pretty Pretty Princess' gown, and you think _I_ look silly?" she countered, turning now to grin at the girl. Sierra simply huffed and flicked her tail beneath the poof of her hoop skirt. It would be worth it when she was playing Angry Birds in Space on her own iPad later, she knew. Besides, she'd seen the way her abuela had cried the first time she'd tried on the dress, and, Apple products aside, she would have probably worn it anyways just to make her grandmother happy.

"Your hat's on crooked," Sierra pointed out, nodding at the white miniature top hat her mother was wearing. She really wanted to ask why her mother wasn't wearing a full dress like both she and her Mami were, but knew that fell into the category of things the cat woman had told her she wasn't allowed to ask about until she was older. Though to be perfectly honest, just because she had two mothers, she didn't think it meant one of them had to dress like a boy. That was just stupid, especially since she rarely saw either of her mother's do it outside of events like weddings or formal parties.

"Your _face_ is on crooked," Brittany responded teasingly, reaching out and ruffling her kittens hair. Makeup and hairstyle hadn't been a part of the bargain, so the girl had insisted she not have to wear any, and that she could keep her hair down. She'd seen first hand the horror her Mami went through trying to put her hair up and make it look nice, and didn't want any part of that. No thank you. Not to mention she was still trying to grow out her secret, and mostly unsuccessful attempt at a mohawk, so putting it up without her mothers seeing the devastation on the sides of her head would have been nearly impossible anyways.

Sierra stuck her tongue out in response, placing her hips on her flowery waist. "That's because I look more like you than I do Mami," she replied, giggling when her mother caught onto her backhanded compliment. She really shouldn't be allowed to hang out with the Puckermans so much. Then again, she was probably a worse influence on them, then they were on her. "Are you going to cry again?" she asked in sudden alarm, noticing the telltale sings on her mother's face. "You have to wait until the wedding starts, or Abuelito and I lose the bet!" she exclaimed, stepping up to the confused and silent woman, using her palms to brush away the few tears that had started to drip down her cheeks. "Please don't cry Momma," she whispered, her face taking on a more serious expression as she stood on her tip toes so she could be eye level with her mother. "You don't look silly, you look beautiful. Muy, muy, muuuuuuuyyyyyyyy hermosa."

Brittany had to smile as her daughter tried making her feel better through the use of her second language. Sierra may have had her blonde hair and blue eyes, but her heart and her humor she definitely got from Santana. "You ready for this, Kitten?" she asked, knowing that as much of a mess as she and Santana were going to be, their daughter was going to be much worse. She had inherited genes from _both_ of them, after all.

Sierra nodded and showed her mother the pack of tissues she had hidden in her flower basket. "Are _you_ ready Momma?" she asked back, wondering if she could somehow hide a few tissues in her mother's jacket, so she didn't end up having to use the sleeve when she broke down in the middle of their vows. Abuela would _not_ be happy if she had to get eyeliner out of the white fabric before the rental store would give them their deposit back.

Brittany nodded immediately, having been ready for this moment since the first time she'd laid eyes on Santana all those years ago. In her mind and heart, they already _were_ married, and the fact that they could now make it "official and legal", was just the cherry on top of the already well icing-ed and otherwise elaborately decorated cake that was her life. "I'm ready," she responded, giving her daughter a wink as she pulled a few tissues from the girl's basket and stuffed them into the tiny pocket on the front of her jacket. "For your Mami. Just in case," she explained, wondering suddenly if she actually _should_ take some for Santana. Exchanging wedding vows and rings during the ceremony was normal. Passing snot filled tissues back and forth was not.

Grabbing a few more tissues from her daughter and placing them in a different pocket, Brittany then turned around and looked at herself in the full length mirror one more time. She was ready for this. No, she was _more _than ready for this. The real question should be, was Las Vegas ready for Mrs. and Mrs. Pierce-Lopez?


End file.
